Rekindling the Past
by shadow Aeris
Summary: Its been 15 years since the Day of Passca and the departure of Melan Blue. But when faced with the opportunity to come back to earth to stay with Marin will love blossom?


Rekindling the Past By: Shadow Aeris Brigadoon Fanfiction

~Start Date: 10-26-11 End Date: 11-08-11

It had been fifteen years since Brigadoon showed up in the sky and the start of the mutual collapse. Since then Marin Asagi has grown into a beautiful woman with a successful career as an author her first book was about Brigadoon and the dangerous adventure she a Melan had. Not too long ago Marin's Editor asked her to make a mini series of her book so it could be sold to school's to teach what happened fifteen years ago. After Marin agreed to do this she found her self in quite a predicament…

"How in the world am I suppose to do this?" Whined Marin

A few hours went by and still no progress in making her book into something easier for children to understand.

"I didn't think that this was going to be this hard…" Marin sighted, "Maybe tomorrow I'll go to the mountains to get some fresh air and get some inspiration!"

For Marin tomorrow she would get more then inspiration from her trip. Back on Brigadoon Melan stood in front of the counsel.

"Melan Blue of the Gun Sword's Men I and the rest of the counsel would like to praise you by awarding you one wish. For if it weren't for you and the earthling Marin we would not be alive today! So Melan Blue what is it that you wish for?"

"Chairman and Lady's and Gentlemen of the counsel if it's not too bold to ask…I wish to return to Earth to be by Marin's side. For ever since I came back to Brigadoon I have felt unhappy and empty inside."

"Hmm…Melan Blue you do realize that opening a portal to Earth is a challenge of its own correct?"

"Yes I am aware."

"…Give us till noon to come to a decision. You may leave till your summoned."

"Understood Chairmen."

After leaving the main meeting hall Melan looked out the window thinking of Marin and what she was doing now. Little did he know that Marin was climbing the Mountain where they has last said there good bye's.

"Ahhh…I don't remembering it being this far…"Whined Marin, "I'll stop here for lunch and to get my Barings and remember where it's at."

As Marin sat down in the grass to eat her lunch back on Brigadoon the counsel has decided on Melan's wish.

"Melan Blue of the Gun Swords Men the counsel has agreed to your wish. You can set off to Earth in one hour."

"Thank you Chairman and counsel members."

As Melan headed down the hall Lala, The Director of the Ecology Maintenance Commit; Caught up with him and Jumped on his shoulder.

"Melan the pieces that you asked me to make for you are ready and waiting to be installed."

"Thank you Director Lala."

Soon Melan was ready to leave to Earth to Marin. In a burst of light Melan disappeared from Brigadoon and to Earth. He found himself at the waterfall where he said good bye to Marin. Looking around remembering that time then suddenly hearing a noise. Melan Ducked behind a tree to keep out of site till it was safe. When Marin Came to the waterfall she sighed in relief that she finally found it. She walked over to the small shrine next to the waterfall. Leaving an offering, incence, and her prayers. Hearing a noise she turned to see the person she didn't expect.

"Hello Marin…"

"…Melan?…Is that really you?"

"Yes Marin it's me. I have returned and I am here to stay."

"…Oh god don't let this be a cruel dream…"

Marin coming out of her stupor ran over to Melan and hugged him for what she's worth and Melan hugged her back. After all greetings aside they sat down and chatted catching up with each other.

"So Melan what has happened since we last saw each other?"

"Well right after the day of pascca the rebuilding of Brigadoon commenced. The renegades were caught so peace is now established back on Brigadoon. In those short weeks all I kept thinking was you and Earth. So when the counsel and the Chairmen said that they would grant me one wish I chose to come back. But before I left I asked Lala to…rebuild my hands, feet, armor, and wings so that like you say it I don't stick out like a sore thumb. Now I have actual hand and feet but they will revert back to the way they were when I activate my armor for fighting. I can also store my wings inside my body now so they wont get in the way."

"Wow Melan you went through so much just to be here."

"This is nothing but what about you? If im right it's been 15 Earth Years has it not?"

"Yes its been 15 years…where should I start. After you left I was sad and lonely for a wile but then things went back to the way things were. I was still getting picked on but not as much as before. After Junior High and going to high school I graduated with top honors, being valedictorian, and being top of my class. I applied for collage right after and was accepted, I studied mostly in writing I minored in art and American Lit. It was during my last year of collage that I decided to write a book on our adventures and true accounts on what happened. After I published it sold a million copies in Japan alone."

"What about the tenement house and everyone in it? And what about Moé?"

"Everyone at the Tenement house is fine. When I made enough money from my book I built a new one with everything and anything they need. As for Moé she is living in America right now. She is shooting a movie there. We still talk to each other but not as often as we would both like…Oh my it's so late!"

"I can fly us home you will have to guide me there."

"If you fly toward the tenement house we wont be far from my home and then we can walk from there."

After taking off Marin held onto Melan as they flew through the evening sky on there way home. Once they arrived near the tenement house Marin directed there way home. When they arrived at Marin's home Melan looked all around and was astonished at how big it was.

"Melan I'm going to start dinner if you don't mind? You can make your self at home because its your home now too."

Marin ran off to the kitchen before he could say anything. After looking around the house some more he went into the kitchen were Marin was still making dinner for them. Melan slowly went up to Marin so not to spook her and wrapped his arms around her waste bringing her back to his chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Marin blushed at the singe of affection but continued to cook till all was done. After dinner they both cleaned up and put everything away.

"Melan would you care to have a bath?"

"That would be most pleasant."

"You could of just said yes. I'll go get the bath ready then."

Melan follows Marin but as she prepares the bath Melan takes off his armor and looks at himself in the mirror seeing he could be passed off for a human if it weren't for his blue skin. When Melan entered Marin turned and then turned back around after getting a full view of Melan and hurriedly turns back around facing way from Melan.

"Melan…I…It's…Its not appropriate for a gentleman to expose himself in front of an un-married woman unless they are dating…"

Before Marin could hastily get away Melan grabs her arm halting her leave but still keeping her eyes turned away.

"Marin Please don't leave…The real reason why I came back is because I was lonely and I felt a part of me was missing and that missing pice was you Marin. I came to the realization that I love you and leaving you was the hardest thing I had to do and now I'm here to stay so please…don't leave."

"Melan…I love you too!"

After Marin gave Melan a hug Melan slowly started to undress Marin. After all of her clothing was removed Melan picked Marin up and carried her to the bath as he settled into the bath with Marin comfortly in his arms with her head resting on Melan's chest enjoying each others company.

~Time Leap~

It has been four months since Melan and Marin reunited and started to date. Since then Melan has learned much about earth It's history, Languages, people, and among other things. But on this day Marin had a question on her mind.

"Melan?"

"Yes Marin."

"Melan…I want to ask you a question…"

"And what mite that be?"

"Can…can we…?"

"Slow down Marin and take a deep breath. Now slowly say it again."

"Can we take out relationship to the next level?"

Marin blushed madly as Melan gave pause to understand Marin's request but it didn't take long to understand. But all so taking it slowly seeing as Marin was nervous.

"Yes Marin we can take the next step."

As Marin closed the gap between them with a hug Melan gave her a smile. Soon Marin made the first move, slowly she leaned up to Melan and gently kissed his sweet lips. The kiss became needy as the kiss progressed into something more. Melan moved his hands up Marin's shirt cupping her voluptuous breasts as he leaned down kissing and suckling Marin's neck and shoulders hearing pants and moans of encouragement. Almost all of Marin's cloths were gone and all that remained were her bra and her panties. In a breathless voice Marin spoke.

"Aren't you over dressed?"

Melan looked down at his body, "I guess your right."

Melan removed his armor reviling his well endowed manhood. Soon both Marin and Melan were in a frenzy of touching, tasting, and exploring each others bodies. Each gasping in pleasure as the other touched the others body or finding an area most exquisite tasting. All the foreplay was just the tip of the iceberg for what was to come. Melan laid Marin on her back as he prepared her with his sensual tongue; licking the veil to her inner treasure within. Licking and tasting the sweet nectar that Marin offered along with the angelic moaning spurred Melan on making his erection stand tall.

"Melan…Please…"

"Please what Marin?"

"…God! Oh God! Take me Now Melan!"

The provocative screams from Marin was all that was needed to give Melan the resolve he needed. Slowly Malan inserted his manhood into Marin's velvety folds but all to soon was meet with resistance. Looking to Marin for him to continue Marin meet his eyes and gave a nod to continue; pushing past the resistance Melan halted once fully enveloped. Seeing tears in Marin's eyes Melan did not have the heart to move kissing her tears away to try and distract her from the pain. After a few brief moments Marin rotated her hips making Melan go even deeper into her. Melan got the message to move after a few odd thrusts it soon became a rhythm and then it became a lustful frenzy.

"Marin! I'm…I'm so close."

"Me too! I'm so close. Release with me Melan."

"Oh Marin I…I cant…hold out.."

"Yes with me…!"

Both Marin and Melan climaxed together ridding out the euphoric pleasure of there release. Laying side by side Melan took Marin in his arms as sleep began to take over.

"I love you Marin Asagi now and forever."

"I love you too Melan Blue now and forever."

The End


End file.
